


A Sea of Color

by owltype



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stand at the edge<br/>of a blue sea stretching far<br/>and wide</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea of Color

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote. Dedicated to Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, and Changmin.

I stand at the edge  
    of a blue sea stretching far  
    and wide  
its waves dancing  
with thousands of little lights  
like diamonds

and in the waves  
I hear music  
     it's quiet  
    melancholic  
but there is hope  
hidden in the dark crevasses  
of the ocean floor

beyond the horizon the sun  
     sinks  
and the blue is washed away  
     by red  
then by black as the waves  
snuff out the last of the light

but the black lasts only a second  
and there is light again: the moon  
and the stars come out to play

at first they're shapeless  
but slowly they come together  
and I see it: the lazy w  
steadfast and eternal  
and I know then:  
     I will always keep the faith


End file.
